Ultrasound imaging probes continue to enjoy widespread use in the medical field. Ultrasound probes are used in a wide variety of applications where it is desired to non-invasively generate images of the internal structure of a patient. Additionally, ultrasound probes are utilized for a wide variety of laparoscopic, endoscopic and intravascular imaging applications. The ultrasound images provided by imaging probes may, for example, be used for diagnostic purposes.
Ultrasound imaging probes typically include a plurality of parallel piezoelectric transducer elements arranged along a longitudinal axis, with each element interconnected to a pair of electrodes. By sequentially sending and receiving ultrasonic energy from each transducer element, the ultrasound imaging probe is operable to scan an imaging plane along the length of, and perpendicular to, the plurality of parallel piezoelectric transducer elements.
Ultrasound imaging probes capable of scanning three dimensions have been developed that scan a three-dimensional volume by reciprocally pivoting the plurality transducer elements arranged along the longitudinal axis, thus sweeping the imaging plane through a three-dimensional volume.